Sidelines
by Digi-Girl101
Summary: How Alan feels about being on the sidelines while his family is out on rescues.


Hey! It's Digi-Girl101, here again. This is a story about how Alan feels when he sees his family on TV, risking their lives every day.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Thunderbirds. I wish I did, I really, really want to. But, they belong to Gerry Anderson.

**Warning**: Alan Tracy angst. If people don't like it, then turn back.

**Summary**: How Alan feels about being on the sidelines while his family is out on rescues.

* * *

The Thunderbirds are going to be on TV! It's the Thunderbirds! They're going to be on TV!"

Thousand of thoughts and emotions go through me as I hear this. I go through this all the time. Scared of tomorrow. Fear for today. Will they die? Waiting has been my soul-mate since I was a kid. Waiting for the call.

"Hold up!" I said grabbing the boy, Andrew Jonson, by the arm, and turning him to face me. I know nobody will notice the fear in my eyes. Or the tears.

"Where are they?" I hear fear in my voice, but no one else does.

"They're at an oil rig fire," Andrew tells me, his voice full of excitement. "In Russia!"

I let go of him. He runs away down to the game hall where the TV is. Everyone is rushing past me and Fermat. They'll burn. My father and brothers will burn to death. I can't let him see me like this. I can't let anyone. My mind goes into protection mode.

"Great!" I hear myself say angrily. "I'm stuck here and my brothers are out on a cool mission." I say this only so only Fermat can hear. I also sound angry. People say I can't act. What would they say if the had know the truth? … Nah, they couldn't handle it.

Fermat looked at be curiously. I looked straight forward.

"Wanna go watch?"

I fake a smile. "Ya!"

I and he race off.

As we rush in the game room we see an anchorwoman on the screen.

"There is major worry about six men trapped there. An emergency call went out to the thunderbirds just moments ago. They should be here any moment now." All of a sudden her entire face lit up. "And there they are!"

All of us cheer, but secretly I panic.

We all watch as my family (though only me and Fermat know that) flies around in the Thunderbirds assessing the scene. Thunderbird 2 tries to get closer to the platform where the six men are stuck.

"Come on" I mutter to myself as I try to get closer to the TV, Fermat right behind me.

"You can't get close enough with that approach angle"

As me and Fermat get to the front, it seems as though my father took my advice.

"What to the do now?" Fermat asks me quietly. I lean down slightly, though I still look at the screen, as I reply.

"Probably drop the rescue platform from Thunderbird 2"

Right after I say this they let down the rescue platform. We watch as Virgil gets lowered down. I'm into a full-blown panic. But only on the inside. Always on the inside, never on the outside. Virgil don't you dare die on me. I will kill you if you die on me.

Me and Fermat do hand movements like we're moving the machines. Fermat, because he thinks it's cool. Me, because it's the only way to feel safe and not freak out.

"Come on Virgil" I mutter to myself. They save the people and extinguish the fire.

I smile and cheer with everyone else. I won't be getting the call today! The call telling my that my father is dead, that my brothers are dead. That I'm alone.

"Tracy!" I hear the headmaster shout. Everyone turns and clears a path for me. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they died. Maybe they ..

As we walk up I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello boys" I smile in relief. It's only Lady Penelope. As we walk out to her pink car, I can't help but continue to worry about my family. At any moment, they could be called out again. Ready to save people at a moment's notice. I don't know how they do it. I'm too busy worrying to even think of being a Thunderbird. But I have to be one to make sure that my family is safe.

Sometimes, being on the sidelines suck...

* * *

**A/N**: Well here it is! I'd like to thank my beta, criminally charmed. She really is great : )

After I'm done with my current one-shot series, I was thinking of doing another with this. What'd you think of that?

Like? Hate it? Review!


End file.
